<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questions by aBRLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506056">Questions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBRLover/pseuds/aBRLover'>aBRLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBRLover/pseuds/aBRLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some doubts about fanfic and about the series...<br/>Can you help me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone can help me?</p><p> </p><p>I want to find the fic about Sanvers that in the last chapter the couple are in their house with a daughter and a dog. </p><p>I think Maggie is reading something and Alex is sitting next to her watching her family.</p><p>So, she says something about almost lose all that, then,f some reason, they are dancing in the middle of the room.</p><p>Kara and Lena show up at the door and seeing that scene, and Kara comments that this was a real love.</p><p> </p><p>Is that. Are you know about that?</p><p> </p><p>Please, help me. I really wants to read again. Kkkkk</p><p> </p><p>And another thing.</p><p> </p><p>Do you know some details about the timeline, with dates or numbers, that we see in the series about the Sanvers?</p><p>Like... The day that they meet each other, first date, first kiss, engagement, break-up.. how long was the relationship... </p><p>You know.. details about that...</p><p>If you know, please let me know... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can you help me one more time?</p><p>I'm looking for the fanfic that Maggie looks up with a girl, and she is responsible for her because the girl's parents are in another country (Mexico I guess)</p><p>So, Alex meet Maggie and the girl (I can't remember the name) and at some point, Maggie said something like::</p><p>' She'll never call you mom, because she just has one. Are this enough for you? '</p><p>And at sometime Maggie takes the girl to visit the girl's parents in Mexico.</p><p>Someone know about it???</p><p>Please, I loved that and I wanna read again ♥️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>